


One Dangerous Individual

by hanarmontana



Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarmontana/pseuds/hanarmontana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one side of the galaxy, Shepard and Liara have a lovely, relaxing morning at their apartment on the Citadel. Shepard makes breakfast, while she and Liara discuss their relationship, their current job and a lot more. On the other side of the galaxy, however, Mordin has met up with an old friend after a near fatal attack on his life, as they try to figure out their next move and what to do about the amplifier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dangerous Individual

Mordin Solus was not someone to be taken lightly.  
  
He'd helped modify and distribute the Krogan Genophage, he'd opened a clinic on Omega and was known to more helpful than a regular doctor when his patients were very hurt and needed their abuser 'dealt with', and he was a major pin in Commander Shepards crew, accompanying the acclaimed Alliance soldier on many, many missions. Yes, Mordin Solus was not someone to be taken lightly, and despite that, he'd nearly died twice now in one week. This displeased him. Sitting on Morlans couch, staring at the amplifier on the table, his eyes finally wandered up to the Drell; his friend, Thane Krios, who was seated across from him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, doctor?" Thane asked.

"...deciding," Mordin replied, "Lots to consider. How did you know I was here?"

"I've been tracking the Normandy," Thane said, "That's how I ended up on Horizon, when Shepard needed my help. This, however? This was merely coincidence. I was here for a job. I...I had to let my client down in order to save you, but rest assured, I will complete my task."

"Professional of you. Always respected that," Mordin said, as his eyes made their way past Thane and to the sight on the floor behind them. On the floor, bound, was Morlan, struggling to get free, despite knowing it was probably a pointless project. He was grunting, and rolled over onto his back, as Thane turned around as well, joining Mordin in a staring contest at their captured Salarian friend.

"What do you propose we do with this one?" Thane asked.

"Personally," Mordin said, "I'd like to see him fed to the Krogan, but we might need him. Could be resourceful. Have information Shepard needs."

"Is that what 'this' is about?" Thane asked, picking up the amplifier and shaking it a little, while Mordin nodded, now standing up and pacing.

"Yes," Mordin said, "Recovered from crate on mission recently. Proving to be more dangerous than mission we recovered it from. Morlan didn't know anything about it, just wanted it for personal gain. Need to find something, anything, to take back to Shepard."

"How is Shepard?" Thane asked.

"She's fine. Rattled, perhaps, but fine."

"That's good to hear," Thane said, toying with the amplifier.

"You'll never get anything out of it!" Morlan said, catching their attention, "It's just an amplifier, with a starchart, nothing of value beyond that!"

"Be quiet please, or I'll be forced to shoot you again," Thane said. He turned, now looking back at Mordin, and added "What exactly is so important about this piece of salvaged junk metal?"

"Not sure yet, but Shepard has theory it was meant for us. For her, rather. Planet found on was extremely dangerous. Placed in crate at bottom of hill, specifically so it could alert Thresher Maw to our location, for possible murder. Shepard thinks this was on purpose. I agree with her. Starchart contains information regarding possible Prothean remains, maybe more."

"Hmmm," Thane said, setting it back down on the table, "So, I say we take Morlan here and a shuttle and head back to Shepard. It'd be nice if she knew this information."

"Indeed, however-"

A beeping caught their attention. Both Thane and Mordin started looking around, and that's when Mordin pointed behind Thane. There was Morlan, standing up, completely free of his bindings, with a small, metallic, cylindrical item in his hand. He was grinning.

"Mordin, you made observation about my place being empty," Morlan said, "That's so I can do this."

"Get down! It's a detonator!" Thane yelled, as he jumped on Mordin, taking them both to the ground, as Morlan pushed the little red button on the top. Explosions came from all around them, in almost all directions. By the time Mordin and Thane got back up, and stopped coughing from all the smoke and dust, Thane pointed his gun at the table, then at the wall in the back, which had been completely blown out.

"He's taken it! He's running!" Thane yelled, and Mordin drew his pistol, following the Drell through the wall opening. This was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

Liara woke up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light pouring in around her through the bedroom window. She rolled over onto her back, and sighed, as she reached her hand out to the other side of the bed to grasp Shepards, but...Shepard wasn't there. Liara turned her head, and murmured. She got up and got somewhat dressed, then headed into the living room, to find Shepard sitting on the couch. Shepard smiled when she came through the door.

"You let me sleep in," Liara said, taking a seat beside her.

"Well, I know the Normandy isn't the nice place in the world to sleep, so I figured it was the best I could do," Shepard said, as Liara leaned in and put her head to Shepards chest. Shepard ran her hand across Liaras cheek, the back of her knuckles stroking her gently, "Are you alright?"

"I don't..." Liara said, trailing off before finishing in a quieter tone, "I don't like waking up without you, Shepard. Makes me feel like everything with you has been a dream. That you're gone."

"I'll stay in bed from now on," Shepard said, kissing the top of the Asaris head, "I promise. In the meantime, I got some breakfast made for you."

Liara smiled, and pulled her legs up to the couch, snuggling closer against Shepards chest.

"I think I'd like to stay right here for the time being," Liara said.

"That can be arranged," Shepard said, chuckling as she rubbed Liaras back, and continued reading the tablet she had on the table in front of her.

"I mean, here. In this apartment. With you. Like this," Liara said. This got Shepards attention. She flicked the tablet off, and looked at Liara, fully concerned now.

"What do you-"

"I'm getting tired Shepard. Tired of being shot at, tired of nearly dying. I'd rather stay in, do work on quiet, peaceful and safe terms, and spend the remaining time with you," Liara said, as she looked at the floor, embarrassed, "perhaps with a family."

"Liara..."

"I know you're a Spectre. I know you're a soldier. That's your life. I respect that, and I know you do a great deal to help others. So much of your job is simply helping others, and that's so admirable, but-"

"Liara," Shepard interrupted, "I know what you mean. It's...getting tiring to me too. I feel like...like we're just doing recovery missions and nothing substantial anymore. I...after this mission, I think I might take a substantial shore leave. WE might. Maybe turn in my gun for paperwork instead, or maybe join C-Sec."

"Do you...do you mean it?" Liara asked, sitting up as Shepard wiped the tears from her eyes for her, "I'm tired of feeling scared that I'll never see you return from whatever mission you go on next. If you took an extended shore leave...a more permanent hiatus...goddess, Shepard, that'd be grand."

Shepard smiled, as she leaned in, their lips almost touching and she whispered, "Everything I do, I do for you."

She locked lips with the Asari, who simply fell onto her back on the couch now, pulling Shepard on top of her, kissing her back. After the kiss broke, Shepard put her forehead on Liaras collarbones, and rested her eyes as Liara stroked Shepards hair.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive," Liara said, and Shepard laughed.

* * *

Thane and Mordin were able to follow Morlans trail for a bit, but it eventually ended outside of Purgatory, the bar that took up a hefty portion of Omega. Mordin knelt over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Thane merely wiped the sweat from his forehead, and started checking his gun.

"Getting much too old for this," Mordin said, and Thane smiled.

"You're still a spitting image of a young Salarian, Dr. Solus, trust me on that," Thane said.

"You are, what do the humans call it...an ass kisser?" Mordin asked, and Thane laughed, before looking back around them.

"If I were to guess, I'd say that dirty shopkeep is headed to the shuttle bay, but why leave when he could hide and a shuttle would be all but too obvious and easy to track. No, he has to be somewhere else," Thane said, "Would he go back to his shop? Would he grab supplies? Maybe a weapon of some kind?"

"Hard to say. Morlan has been...problematic ever since we first crossed paths. Never one to be taken lightly. Very dangerous individual," Mordin said, "That said, usually try to stay on eachothers good side."

"I can see why, after he nearly blew us up," Thane said.

Just then, they heard the sound of roaring engines, and turned to a large window behind them to witness a small shuttle taking off into the distance. Thane gritted his teeth in frustration, but Mordin merely put his hand on the Drells shoulder.

"No, not him. Empty shuttle. Decoy," Mordin said, "Probably not launched from hanger bay. Probably launched from salvage yard, underground. Wouldn't have gotten clearance fast enough. Trick."

"You're good, Doctor," Thane said, "Alright, let's go get 'em."

The two approached the salvage yard with extreme caution, only to see the Salarian hiding behind a pile of crates, on his omnitool, whispering. Thane and Mordin knelt, listening carefully at the exchange taking place.

"I'm in the salvage yard you fool! I can be at the docking bay in mere minutes, I just had to throw someone off my trail!" Morlan said, before groaning, "Don't argue with me, Ish! Just get us a ship and pick me up!"

Thane stood up, aimed his rifle and lined up his vision. He waited a second, whispered a prayer under his breath and took the shot. It hit Morlans omnitool, sending him into a fit of horrified hysterics, as he rolled around on the ground, looking for whomever was there. He pulled a small pistol of his own, as he saw Thane and Mordin coming down a ramp towards him.

"Sta-stay back! Will shoot you!" Morlan said.

"Same to you," Mordin said, pulling his own pistol and shooting Morlan right in the chest. Mordin stood over him, looking down, and shook his head, "Never easy. Never wish to do it. But...sometimes necessary, yes. He brought it on himself. Didn't even need to die. Didn't know what he had. Died for nothing. Wasteful. Wasteful indeed."

Thane patted Mordins back softly, consoling him, "You did what you had to. There's no shame in that."

"There's shame in death," Mordin said, "Life...precious. Death...an inconvenience."

Mordin picked up the amplifier, and performed the same motion Morlan had earlier. When the starchart had filled the ceiling and walls around them, Mordin stood back up, handed the amplifier to Thane, then powered up his omnitool and started waving it slowly across the starchart around them. After the starchart went down again, Mordin wiped his omnitool over the amplifier and nodded. He shut his eyes and just took a deep breath for a moment, before turning around and walking past Thane.

"Come," he said, "We're done here."

Thane looked back at Morlan, leaned down and lowered the Salarians eyelids, then followed after his friend.

* * *

Shepard was sitting on the couch, still reading, while Liara had sat at a small desk in the corner opposite her, tapping away on a terminal, presumably doing work. Shepard glanced up from her seat towards her Asari lover, and smiled wide as she could. Her entire body filled with warmth from the love that she felt for this woman. Liara finally looked behind her casually, and noticed Shepard. She turned her seat around to face her, smiling herself.

"What?" Liara asked.

"I see what you were trying to sell me on," Shepard said, "This IS nice. I could get used to this."

"That's so very good to hear, Shepard," Liara said, "I want this with you."

Shepard knew, watching Liara turn back around to face her terminal, that she needed to tell her the truth. About the amplifier, Traynor, and everything else. Liara needed to be in the know, but...Shepard couldn't put her in that sort of danger. The more she knew, the more at risk she was. She wouldn't allow that. Shepard stood up and started walking over to Liara, but as she reached her, only able to put a hand put on her shoulder, someone knocked at their door. Shepard sighed annoyed, then went to answer. It was a young man in C-Sec garb. He was looking down at a datapad in his hands, seemingly distracted.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm here with a message for Commander Shepard," he said, "The repairs on the Normandy are finished. You can leave anytime."

"Well, thank you for telling me," Shepard said.

"Also, Anderson is assigning Traynor to your ship indefinitely," he added.

"Well...alright, he knows what he's doing, I guess," Shepard said, feeling exasperated. All the time spent away from Alliance business only made her realize how right Liara was about leaving it. The man smiled, turned, and left as Shepard shut the door and went back to the desk. She put her hands on Liaras shoulders, and kissed her neck.

"Shepard, please," Liara said, smirking, "I'm trying to work."

"Well I'm trying not to," Shepard replied, continuing to kiss down Liaras neck.

Shepard turned the chair around, and climbed into Liaras lap, kissing her passionately, and Liara did not complain one bit. She ran her hands down Shepards back, leaning her neck back for Shepard to continue to bite and kiss with. Shepard kissed Liaras shoulder and stopped for a second. Liara caught her breath, and eyeballed Shepard.

"Is everything ok?" Liara asked.

"It will be, once I'm not working anymore," Shepard said, "Everything will be just perfect. We can have everything you want. A home. Family. I want to give all of that to you, Liara."

"Shepard, you spoil me," Liara replied, giggling.

"You spoiled me first by coming into my life," Shepard said, kissing her again.

Yes, if they could just get through this one mission, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Sitting in a shuttle on the way back to the Citadel, Thane couldn't help but watch Mordin stare out at space, unflinching and seemingly irritated at what had occurred on Omega. Thane got up from his seat and walked to where Mordin was standing, staring out the window.

"Anything you'd like to discuss, Doctor?" Thane asked, leaning on the wall and crossing his legs.

"Mmm," Mordin said, crossing his arms, "If Geth are in Dark Space, that's not good. That's what Morlan said has been happening. But it would appear that whoever wanted us to find this, and acquire this starchart, knows this information and wants us to deal with it personally. Perhaps it wasn't an attempt on our lives, but rather a way to hook us into a job they knew we'd never accept otherwise."

"I don't buy that," Thane said, "Shepard will accept anything you ask of her. Ask her to get you a cup of coffee and she'll bring you an entire shop."

Mordin chuckled slightly, before coughing again

"Either way," Thane continued, "We have to tell her what we've discovered."

"Should've killed Morlan," Mordin said, "Should've made sure he was dead, rather."

"I'm pretty sure he was dead, Doctor. You did shoot him in the chest."

"Exceptional opponent. Worthy adversary. Old rival. Still, will miss him. Wish he could've helped rather than hurt," Mordin said.

"Don't worry," Thane said, "I'm sure he forgives us."

* * *

Ish was ushered into the darkened room by two large, Krogan guards. He was wringing his hands nervously, biting his lip. He stopped, and could see the outline of an Asari sitting in a chair in front of him, her back to him, watching the monitors that played in front of them.

"The boys tell me that you and Morlan had a run in with Dr. Solus," they said.

"He-he was back on Omega, but he-"

"Is Morlan dead?"

"We were able to take him to intensive care," one of the Krogan guards said, "But he's in critical condition. Don't get your hopes up."

"Tell me something, Ish," the Asari said, "How would you like to help Morlan again?"

"Uh..."

"It's very simple, all you need to do is get that device back, and if the need arises, KILL Dr. Solus," they said, "If you do, I'll make you my right hand man, or, Salarian, as it were. Don't fuck this up."

The Asari stood up, and walked from the darkness towards Ish, their eyes an inch apart now.

"I want that device, I want Dr. Solus out of the equation, and I want Shepard in my fucking office NOW!" Aria screamed, before shoving him back to the guards, "Get to work."

 


End file.
